


The Mysterious Chocolates

by LadyMushro0m



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chocolate, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Romance, Translation, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMushro0m/pseuds/LadyMushro0m
Summary: Zoro était de garde la nuit dernière. C’est la Saint Valentin aujourd’hui. Et il y a un mystérieux paquet dans le frigo de Sanji. A-t-il le droit d’espérer qu’il s’agit bien de ce que ça semble être ?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Mysterious Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mysterious Chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726704) by [LoreenaLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreenaLaufeyson/pseuds/LoreenaLaufeyson). 



> <CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION>
> 
>  **Titre :** The Mysterious Chocolates ( _Les Mystérieux Chocolats_ )
> 
>  **Auteur :** LoreenaLaufeyson
> 
> _L’auteur est au courant de cette traduction et a accepté qu’elle soit réalisée._
> 
> **  
>  Note d’Auteur de LoreenaLaufeyson  
>  **
> 
> Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici ma première fanfic One Piece (la première que j’ai fini en tout cas, j’en ai d’autre en cours d’écriture). Et c’est ma première fanfic qui est un peu slash/shounen-ai, mais là aussi j’en ai d’autres en cours. Donc vu que c’est ma première fois je vais vous demander d’être patients avec moi :p
> 
> C’est la Saint Valentin, avec toutes les fics aux couleurs de cette fête, et ça m’a inspiré donc j’en ai écrit une moi-même ;) Donc, pour tous les célibataires entre nous qui s’ennuient à mort (comme moi) voici une fanfic pour vous rappeler ce magnifique (*tousse* horrible *tousse*) jour plein d’amour. Tous les gens non-célibataires sont la bienvenue aussi bien sûr. J’espère que vous aller aimer !
> 
>  **Série :** Banana Kiwi Cake Collection (une (future) collection de fics Sanji/Zoro divers)
> 
>  **Rating :** il peut y avoir des gros mots par-ci par-là, c’est pour ça que je ne l’ai pas mis dans la section « général, pour tout le monde », mais il n’y a rien d’autre d’intéressant cette fois-ci, désolée les gens !
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** One Piece n’est pas à moi ;) Ça appartient à Oda-san. Pareil pour les personnages, même si je les massacre avec ma version à moi. Désolée, Oda-san. Mais c’est ce que nous aimons, nous les fans :p
> 
>  **Attention :** même si c’est tout innocent et mignon et tout, ça reste du slash (c-a-d des relations BoyXBoy, du yaoi/shounen-ai). Donc si t’aimes pas ça, **ne lis pas**. C’est pas la peine de se plaindre après avoir lu, parce que vous avez été avertis. (Et si vous ne lisez pas les avertissements, bon. C’est pas mon problème. Si c’est ton cas à toi, personne qui déteste le slash, j’espère que tu as été traumatisé par l’ouverture d’esprit qu’à ma fic sur les relations homosexuelles).
> 
>  **Chronologie :** ça peut être n’importe quand, tant que Brook est déjà là. J’ai personnellement tendance à imaginer des choses comme étant à un moment après l’ellipse de deux ans, mais je pense que ça peut vraiment être n’importe quand. Ce n’est pas comme si je faisais vraiment référence à des évènements du canon.
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec des détails sans importance ;)

**The Mysterious Chocolates**

_Les Mystérieux Chocolats_

Avec un bruit métallique la casserole heurta la cuisinière, et Zoro souffla entre ses dents pour lui dire de se taire. Il se figea entièrement et écouta le silence. A part les craquements de bois et le clapotis des vagues, il n’y avait rien. Et comme il était celui qui était sensé être de garde cette nuit, tout le monde devrait être paisiblement endormi dans leur lit maintenant. S’il réussissait à rester silencieux, tous devraient pouvoir rester dans cet état jusqu’au petit matin. Il lança un regard noir à la casserole. C’était beaucoup plus dur qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Pas qu’il avait imaginé grand-chose. Il avait compris seulement hier pourquoi le cuistot blond était aussi jovial, grâce à une remarque nonchalante (qui sonnait plutôt comme une plainte) de la part de Nami à propos de quel jour on serait demain. Ou aujourd’hui, plutôt. Après tout on était au milieu de la nuit. Si Zoro n’avait pas entendu leur navigatrice parler encore et encore de la stupidité… d’aujourd’hui, et à quel point c’était une plaie de devoir subir la surexcitation de Sanji, il n’aurait même pas pensé à tout ceci. Et vu comment les choses étaient en train d’aller, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Tout ça était une terrible idée.

De un, ses talents en cuisine pouvaient se résumer à : si on met un morceau de viande au-dessus d’un feu et que ce n’est pas trop rouge dedans et pas trop cramé dessus, c’est l’heure de manger. Du coup faire quelque chose de plus compliqué qu’un œuf cuit était d’une ambition suprême. On pourrait même appeler ça de la folie absolue. Mais le voilà, en train d’essayer de fabriquer des sucreries ! Il n’aimait même pas ces choses lui-même. Comment est-ce qu’il était censé en préparer alors ?

De deux, c’était la cuisine de Sanji qu’il occupait. Son sanctuaire. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient le droit d’en approcher la frontière, encore moins la traverser. Et voilà que Zoro avait envahi le territoire du blond, avait touché ses ustensiles, avait dévalisé le frigo (le bretteur avait passé cinq minutes à trafiquer cette serrure de merde, exaspéré). Si Sanji voyait l’état de son Temple de la Cuisine, il utiliserait un de ses couteaux sacrés pour poursuivre Zoro en criant comme un beau diable. Mais bon, il s’était déjà engagé sur cette stupide voie, donc il avait intérêt à finir avec quelque chose de comestible. Il n’y avait pas de doute sur le fait que Sanji allait remarquer les ingrédients manquants. Peut-être qu’il serait apaisé par le résultat. Zoro exhala un rire plein d’autodérision. C’est ça, ouais. Comme si le Maître de Tous les Mets allait apprécier les efforts d’un bleu comme lui.

Il avait vu au fond du frigo les deux cadeaux joliment emballés pour les filles, et il avait détourné les yeux, plein de mépris. Il savait que Sanji les aurait préparés. Il le faisait chaque année, il n’avait pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas maintenant. A son avis Sanji n’avait vraiment pas besoin de faire tout ça : il montrait déjà à chaque foutue seconde de la journée son affection indésirée de façon effervescente avec des offrandes. Mais bien sûr, Sanji n’allait pas gâcher une chance comme celle-ci. Cette stupide fête était la parfaite excuse pour les bombarder de louanges, et d’éloges, et de danse, et de pirouettes, et de décrochage de lune. Zoro aurait préféré qu’il arrête d’en faire tout un plat. Ni pour la Saint Valentin, et ni pour le reste de l’année non plus. Son sourire était plein d’ironie. Il était vraiment un imbécile.

Saleté de Saint Valentin. Ou jours de la Saint Valentin. Ou semaine, même. Tout dépendait d’où l’on était. Certaines îles prêchaient le chocolat, d’autre les fleurs. Certains disaient que c’était une opportunité pour les filles de montrer leurs sentiments, d’autres disaient que c’en était une pour les hommes, et d’autres encore insistaient que ce devait être mutuel. Pour certains, c’était le jour où les célibataires se déclaraient, et pour d’autres c’était une célébration de couple. Sanji probablement choisissait des traditions de Valentin par-ci par-là comme ça lui convenait, tant qu’il pouvait inonder les filles ‘’d’amour’’. D’après lui, c’était le meilleur jour de l’année. Pour Zoro, c’était plutôt le pire, mais ce n’était pas comme si son avis était utile : ce qui lui importait, c’était l’état d’esprit de la personne qui allait recevoir ses chocolats. Et peu importe les traditions de Saint Valentin qu’il décidait de suivre, les chocolats y jouaient toujours un rôle capital. Il aurait vraiment préféré juste donner un bouquet de fleurs et puis voilà, mais c’est pas comme s’il pouvait aller en cueillir sur le pont du Sunny.

C’était justement pour ça qu’il était ici, quelque part où il ne devrait pas être, avec une casserole remplie de chocolat à moitié fondue et une cuillère en bois en main, scrutant la substance foncée à la lumière alimentée par coca. Le feu de la cuisinière était aussi doux qu’il pouvait l’être, et de temps en temps il soulevait la casserole pour être sûr qu’il ne faisait pas tout cramer cette fois-ci (le premier essai avait émis une terrible odeur et il avait été forcé de sortir discrètement et de tout jeter à la mer après avoir gratté le fait-tout en profondeur).

Au moins il avait quand même une vague idée de ce qu’il devait faire. L’année dernière, Sanji avait appelé tous les membres de l’équipage masculins pendant qu’il préparait ses chocolats à lui, et il les avait assaillis de conseils chocolat au cas où ils voulaient montrer leur amour à quelqu’un pour la Saint Valentin. Seules deux personnes avaient craqué sous son regard noir : Usopp avait fui la cuisine en criant, et Chopper avait annoncé qu’il essaierait d’un faire d’une voix tremblante. Zoro avait juste soufflé par le nez et était sorti. Maintenant il regrettait ne pas avoir mieux écouté cette fois-là. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement des bases, et il n’y avait pas de livre de recette en vue pour l’aider.

Il coupa une autre fine tranche de beurre et l’ajouta à la mixture tout en continuant de remuer. Quand le jaune avait complètement disparu, il passa un doigt sur la cuillère pour goûter. Il y avait peut-être un arrière-goût de cramé sous toute la saveur de chocolat. Il enleva vite la casserole du feu. Merde ! Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas tout jeter encore une fois ! Il devait masquer le goût d’une façon ou d’une autre… D’habitude quand il voulait masquer le goût de quelque chose il le noyait dans de l’alcool. Peut-être qu’il pouvait faire pareil ici ? Il existait bien des chocolats avec de l’alcool, non ?

Kit de crochetage et lanterne en main, Zoro se dirigea vers la porte du garde-manger et se mit au travail. Après trois courtes minutes pleines de frustration, il poussa doucement la porte grinçante et se faufila à l’intérieur. Etagère sur étagère de choses allant du ras-du-sol au plafond se présentèrent à lui et, bordel de merde, comment est-ce qu’il était censé trouver quoi que ce soit ici ? Où Sanji rangerait-il l’alcool ? Des bouteilles en verre étaient fragiles, donc ce serait plus prudent de les garder en bas. Zoro fit lentement le tour, regard dirigé sur les sacs et boîtes disposés au sol, les yeux plissés dans la pénombre. Ah ! Là, un porte-bouteille plein de vin ! Le reste ne pouvait pas être loin. Zoro repéra la forme des bouteilles de saké qu’il aimait garder pour lui, et en attrapa une. Ça devrait aller, non ?

Sur le retour, il remarqua l’étiquette sur une petite boîte en bois solidement installé entre des boîtes similaires. Il y était écrit ‘’biscuits à l’amande’’. Ce n’était pas surprenant : Sanji semblait quelque peu obsédé par les amandes pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être qu’il les aimait beaucoup. Et peut-être que les biscuits pourraient aider à masquer le goût de brûlé de sa mixture. Il batailla la lignée de boîtes jusqu’à ce qu’il ait la bonne en main et que les autres soient environ de nouveau à leur place, et il retourna dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la bouteille de saké et examina son mélange chocolat-beurre, le remuant un coup. C’était possible que la mixture eût refroidi un peu trop pour facilement rajouter quelque chose d’autre dedans. Il tint la casserole en l’air au-dessus de la flamme pour tout refondre juste assez sans que ça crame encore plus. Puis il plaça la casserole sur le plan de travail, rouvrit la bouteille de saké et en versa un peu dans le chocolat. Il goûta le tout avant d’en ajouter un peu plus. Au moins ça améliorait la saveur bien comme il faut. Il remit le bouchon sur la bouteille (la tentation de prendre une gorgée était forte, mais ça aurait rendu son vol trop visible). En ce moment il ne manquait que deux centimètres de liquide, et ça pouvait passer inaperçu. C’est ce qu’il espérait en tout cas.

Zoro pris un des biscuits de la boîte et en goûta un petit bout. L’amande était fort mais pas trop, donc il se dit que ça devrait marcher comme prévu. Il les émietta et les ajouta à la casserole, puis remua le mélange bien plus solide à présent. Il en goûta à nouveau un petit peu. Bon. Ça semblait mangeable. A son avis c’était pas trop mal pour un débutant, franchement. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire maintenant, c’était tout faire ressembler à des chocolats.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu’il avait fait le tour des placards pour trouver une casserole, il avait découvert un tiroir bien profond rempli de moules, et une boite avec plein de petites figures en métal, dont il en reconnu quelques comme les stupides formes que prenaient certains desserts de Nami et Robin. Il avait attrapé six cercles tout simples pour son projet. Il avait aussi vu des moules en forme de cœur, mais il y avait grave pas moyen qu’il utilise ces horreurs. Faire des chocolats était déjà assez agaçant comme ça, pas la peine de faire pleurer des larmes de sang à son seul œil restant à la vue de cet affreux symbole.

Il avait mis les cercles sur une planche à couper en bois (il était plutôt sûr que c’était du bambou) et il les remplit à présent à coup de cuillère avec son chocolat. Il en mit un peu trop dans les premiers et il dût en enlever pour que ce soit pareil partout, avec du coup des miettes de chocolat-biscuit partout sur la planche maintenant. C’était un sacré bordel, mais tant pis. Il mit le tout dans le frigo et commença à nettoyer en attendant. Il espérait pouvoir emballer ces satanés trucs dans l’heure : il ne voulait pas passer la nuit sur ce projet ridicule.

Zoro rempli l’évier avec de l’eau lentement, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, et commença à frotter la casserole, cuillère et couteau qu’il avait utilisé. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir le moindre grain de poussière au mauvais endroit, ou Sanji saurait que quelqu’un avait été ici. Il sécha les ustensiles et laissa l’eau pour laver les moules et la planche plus tard. Il retrouva les bons placards après juste quelques essais, et déposa soigneusement la casserole dans sa sœur plus grande, et rangea les couverts où il les avait trouvés. Saké et biscuits en main, il retourna dans le garde-manger et les remit en place, puis regarda autour de lui. Il devait trouver la réserve de tablettes de chocolat. Les deux qu’il avait utilisé (dont un qu’il avait ruiné et jeté à la mer) étaient venus du placard plein de nourriture dans la cuisine, où Sanji gardait les ingrédients que soit il utilisait souvent, soit il avait l’intention d’utiliser bientôt. Maintenant le chocolat manquait notoirement, donc il espérait réapprovisionner le placard de façon à ce que la diminution du stock n’était pas remarqué de suite. Il fit le tour de la pièce trois fois avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il attrapa ce qu’il lui fallait et le mit dans la cuisine là où il avait trouvé les tablettes originelles, puis il referma le garde-manger à clef en crochetant la serrure lentement. C’était un processus que Zoro ne maitrisait pas très bien, et il grommela à voix basse à chaque fois que son outil dérapa sur une goupille.

Quand il eut fini Zoro retourna vers le frigo et en observa la porte fermée. Bon, il lui restait juste un problème à résoudre. Le casse-tête d’emballer les chocolats pour en faire un joli cadeau. Les cadeaux de Sanji pour les filles étaient toujours… très jolis. Jolis pour une fille. Pleins de cœurs et de froufrou. Zoro n’avait pas l’intention de faire quoi que ce soit d’aussi criard, mais il devait faire quelque chose, et ça allait être un enfer à trouver. Il n’y aurait rien dans la cuisine, ça c’était certain. Il sortit en silence, ses pieds nus tapotant à peine le pont (c’est la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé ses bottes dans le nid-de-pie). Il y avait même laissé ses trois katana, juste pour être sûr que leur tintement ne réveille pas ceux avec le sommeil léger.

Sans la moindre idée où il pouvait trouver ce qu’il cherchait, Zoro partit d’abord pour la bibliothèque : il y avait évidemment plein de papier là-bas avec tous les bouquins et le bureau de Nami. La question était s’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’il pouvait utiliser, vu qu’il y avait pas moyen qu’il utilise du simple papier blanc. Il fallait qu’il y ait de la couleur, sinon ce ne serait pas considéré comme assez ‘’romantique’’. Bon sang, quelle plaie ! _Si ça te fait tellement chier pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_ rouspéta la petite voix dans sa tête. _C’est ce que je commence à me demander aussi_ , lui répondit-il. Mais il avait déjà fini la partie la plus compliquée, ce serait donc stupide d’abandonner maintenant.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque les mains vides et descendit à la place au pont inférieur, prenant les escaliers lentement et en silence. Il entra d’abord dans l’atelier d’Usopp et contempla le bordel avec un soupir. Ça allait être drôle… Il fit le tour de la pièce, ouvrant des placards et tiroirs par-ci par-là, mais il n’y avait rien qui pouvait servir d’emballage. Par contre il trouva un paquet d’étiquettes vides (Usopp aimait donner un nom à toutes ses inventions). Avec le stylo qu’il trouva sur le bureau et sa lanterne posée sur un coin sans monceau de débris, il écrivit le nom dans l’écriture la plus lisible et impersonnelle dont il était capable. Ça n’allait pas le faire si quelqu’un d’autre prenait le cadeau par erreur.

Il ne signa pas son propre nom par contre : toute cette affaire était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça, c’était pas la peine d’exhiber le fait qu’il s’était abaissé à déclarer ses sentiments en utilisant le jour le plus romantique (et commercial) de l’année comme échappatoire facile, au lieu de le faire avec quelque chose comme une lettre d’amour ou, pire, en le déclarant en personne. A voix haute. Y avait pas moyen. Jamais de la vie. Utiliser des chocolats pouvait être vu comme lâche, mais il préférait être vu comme couard par tous que d’avoir l’objet de son affection lui rigoler à la face, merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr il pouvait aussi ne rien déclarer du tout, mais il avait déjà essayé ça depuis un bon bout de temps, et il en avait vraiment marre. D’où les mystérieux chocolats, une déclaration sans signature dont lui seul connaitrait l’auteur. De cette manière il pourrait diminuer cette pression dans sa poitrine juste un peu, et ça, ça en valait bien l’effort.

Le prochain arrêt était l’atelier d’armes de Franky, même s’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’espoir d’y trouver du joli papier. L’état de cette pièce n’était pas bien mieux que celle du tireur d’élite, mais il en fit sommairement le tour quand même. Il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir quand il tomba sur un petit coffre (littéralement, le coin du foutu coffre dépassait de sous la table et le fit trébucher) rempli de carrés en tissu colorés. Il reconnu les motifs de certaines chemises à Franky, et il supposa que Franky les utilisait comme chiffons. Zoro en attrapa un et l’amena à son nez. Ça sentait la lessive et il n’y avait pas la moindre tâche, donc il pouvait utiliser ça au lieu du papier inexistant. Il fouilla dans la pile et trouva un morceau noir et vert acceptable (tant pis pour les petits palmiers blancs dessus).

Il avait déjà un pied dans le couloir lorsque un frisson anormal descendit le long de son dos. Il glissa rapidement le tissu et l’étiquette dans son haramaki et plaça sa main sur l’air à l’endroit ou devait se trouver ses épées. Merde ! Pourquoi il se promenait désarmé, déjà ? On était sur la Grand Line, il pouvait y avoir des ennemis bizarres ou monstrueux à tout moment ! Avant qu’il puisse décider s’il allait se battre désarmé et à mains nues ou s’il devait retourner dans l’atelier pour chopper un truc, l’âme-fantôme de Brook flotta à travers le mur.

— Yohohohohoho ! Zoro-san ! Êtes-vous ici pour une promenade de minuit, vous aussi ?

— Non.

Une promenade de minuit ? Il était plutôt trois heures du matin. Ça faisait combien de temps que le musicien flottait par-ci par-là ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait vu quand il était dans la cuisine ? D’habitude quand Brook passait près de lui dans cette forme il ressentait un frisson, mais vu comment il avait été concentré sur sa tâche il était possible qu’il n’avait rien remarqué.

— Je fais juste le tour vite fait, je suis de garde, ajouta-t-il quand Brook fit une tête à son manque d’explication.

— Ah, oui, très bien ! Je viens de me réveiller et j’avais envie d’une balade, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres avec le cliquetis de mes os, donc j’ai décidé d’hanter le Sunny-Go à la place. Je voulais sentir l’air frais de la nuit sur mon visage, mais maintenant je n’ai même pas de crâne pour ressentir le vent, yohohoho !

— Je vois.

Comme Zoro le fixa du regard sans cligner de l’œil, Brook compris, correctement, que c’était l’heure de le laisser tranquille.

— Je vous laisse à vos responsabilités de garde, alors. Je suis prêt à retourner à mon sommeil, je pense. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Zoro-san, yohoho !

Zoro grogna simplement en réponse et remonta sur le pont. Il scruta les alentours d’abord pour être sûr que personne ne le surveillait, et il se faufila de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il enleva l’emballage de son haramaki, le posa sur le plan de travail et ouvrit le frigo. Quand il toucha les chocolats il lui semblait qu’ils étaient assez forts, donc il sortit la planche à couper. Il essaya d’attraper un des petits cylindres, mais c’est la planche entière qu’il souleva, et il faillit partir se frapper la tête contre quelque chose dans son exaspération. Bien sûr. Bien sûr il avait oublié de poser quelque chose sur la planche en bois pour que ces trucs de merde ne s’y collent pas. Pas qu’il sache qu’est-ce qu’il aurait bien dû y poser, mais bon. C’était à cause de trucs comme ça qu’il n’avait jamais aimer cuisiner. Comment est-ce qu’on était sensé se souvenir de détails pareils ?

Il sortit un couteau du tiroir et commença à méticuleusement détacher les cylindres de chocolats. Une fois qu’ils furent enlevés, il se retrouva avec un autre problème. Il avait essayé de pousser doucement un des chocolats pour le faire sortir de son moule métallique, mais ça avait commencé à s’émietter un peu donc il s’était de suite arrêté. Bordel, comment est-ce qu’il était sensé les sortir de là ? Il était sûr que s’il y allait au couteau, ça allait être un désastre. Et c’est pas comme s’il pouvait juste les donner comme ça, non ? Ils n’étaient pas mangeables tels qu’ils étaient maintenant. Peut-être qu’il devait juste les refaire sans utiliser de moule, en les faisant fondre de nouveau et… Attendez une seconde. Les faire fondre. Ça pourrait marcher, ça !

Il ralluma le feu de la cuisinière à son plus bas, et en tendit un prudemment au-dessus des flammes, cercle de métal orienté vers elles, et il le tourna doucement pour que toute la circonférence chauffe uniformément. Quand il commença à sentir le chocolat fondre un peu sous ses doigts il essaya de le faire sortir de sa cage circulaire, et ça sortit assez indemne quand il le gigotta un peu. Il reposa le chocolat sur la planche et fit de même avec les cinq autres, et il remit le tout dans le frigo pour quelques minutes pour que tout redevienne bien solide. Quand il les sortit, ils avaient une gueule acceptable. Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’il pouvait faire de toute façon, donc il n’avait pas trop le choix. Ça devrait suffire tel quel.

Il mit les chocolats au centre du tissu en formant un triangle de cylindres empilés les uns sur les autres, et plia les coins vers l’intérieur pour faire un nœud. Ce n’était pas le plus bel emballage du monde, ça c’était certain, mais l’objectif principal était atteint tout de même. Il passa le fil accroché à l’étiquette autour du nœud en tissu pour que le nom soit assez bien affiché. Voilà. Il avait juste à le poser quelque part pour que ce soit trouvé demain. Son œil fut de nouveau attiré par le frigo. Il pouvait juste le laisser là-dedans. Il pouvait même le cacher derrière les autres chocolats emballés (comme ça ce ne serait pas trouvé à la première heure, et il pourrait au moins manger son petit déjeuner sans avoir à s’inquiéter). Oui, c’était une bonne idée. Il aplatit le tissu assez pour que ce soit caché par les frou-frou hideux des autres cadeaux et referma le frigo. Il replaça le cadenas d’un coup sec et lava, sécha et rangea tout ce qu’il avait utilisé, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de son passage. Puis il retourna au nid-de-pie pour une sieste bien méritée. Les ennemis invisibles de la Grand Line pouvaient choisir un autre moment pour leur rendre visite.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Il était environ quinze heure et Sanji était en pleine préparation du goûter de ses belles dames. Il avait décidé de donner ses chocolats maintenant au lieu de plus tôt dans la journée, parce que la saveur des cerises serait complimentée le plus par un Earl Grey parfaitement infusé. Il n’avait pas attendu que la journée passe pour couvrir Robin-d’amour et Nami-chérie de cadeaux bien sûr. Il avait d’ailleurs commencé au petit déjeuner. Il avait décoré leurs assiettes encore plus que d’habitude, il avait fait de son mieux pour les remplir de saveurs exquises, et il avait inondé leur coin de la table de pétales de fleurs. Il avait donné à chacune un joli petit bouquet de rose et une carte de ‘’Bonne Saint Valentin’’, et le reste de l’équipage l’avait regardé soit plein de perplexité soit plein d’exaspération. Durant le reste de la journée, il avait ajouté par-ci par-là des touches qui montraient que ce n’était pas encore terminé, comme l’omelette en forme de cœur au déjeuner ou les sodas rose bonbon avec des glaçons cœurs qu’il leur avait apportés il n’y a pas si longtemps.

Il était maintenant devant le frigo ouvert, une main sur les chocolats emballés, lorsqu’il remarqua quelque chose d’étrange. Il sortit les paquets et lorgna le ballot en tissu avec méfiance. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Il n’avait certainement pas mis ça là, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu’un avait été dans son frigo. Comment osaient-ils ! Il ne fermait pas tout à clef parce que ça l’amusait : c’était son espace à lui, et personne n’était censé y toucher ! Il pouvait bien faire sans leurs pattes crasseuses qui venait voler et souiller ses ingrédients précieusement emballés ! Sourcils froncés de colère, il attrapa la chose avec deux doigts et le sortit de là, et le tint à hauteur d’yeux par l’un un des coins du tissu. Un morceau de papier y était accroché de travers, et les lettres écrites dessus avaient bavées un peu avec l’humidité. Cela n’empêchait pas le nom qui y était écrit d’être bien lisible. ‘’SANJI’’. Pourquoi est-ce que son nom ét–

Choqué, il jeta sans ménagement le ballot sur le plan de travail et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Quelqu’un lui avait donné un cadeau de la Saint Valentin. Quelqu’un avait osé ouvrir son frigo par effraction pour lui donner un cadeau de la Saint Valentin. C’était phénoménal ! C’était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Quelqu’un lui avait donné un cadeau de la Saint Valentin pour la première fois de sa vie ! All-Blue tout puissant ! C’était magnifique ! Il avait presque trop peur de l’ouvrir.

Il retourna l’étiquette avec appréhension, à la recherche d’un signe quelconque qui montrerait de qui c’était, mais il n’y avait rien. L’écriture en elle-même était tout à fait impersonnelle, donc il ne pouvait pas deviner qui en était l’auteur. Cette personne voulait clairement rester anonyme. Sanji plissa les yeux. Il voulait savoir qui l’avait créé, lui. De un, ils avaient réussi à rentrer dans son frigo par effraction, ils allaient pour sûr payer pour ce petit tour. Et de deux, à quoi bon un cadeau comme celui-ci s’il ne pouvait pas en retour les remercier ?

Ses doigts partirent vers le nœud, tirant sur le tissu noir et vert. Il le reconnu bientôt comme un morceau de chemise à Franky, et il se demanda si ça signifiait que ça venait de lui. Sanji pour sûr espérait que non : il y avait d’autre personnes desquelles il préférerait recevoir un cadeau de la Saint Valentin. Quand le tissu dévoila le contenu, Sanji était époustouflé. Des chocolats ! Des chocolats bien moches et quelconques, mais des chocolats tout de même. Comment ? Il avait fait des allers-retours en cuisine toute la journée, comment la personne avait-elle… Attendez une minute, elle avait utilisé sa cuisine ! C’était certain, il reconnaissait la taille et forme de ces chocolats. Et elle devait avoir utilisé ses ingrédients aussi ! Est-ce qu’elle était entrée dans son garde-manger ? Mon Dieu, n’y avait-il plus le moindre endroit sacré sur ce maudit bateau _? J’y crois pas ! Le culot de cet équipage !_

Cette personne avait dû tout faire pendant la nuit, il n’y avait pas d’autre conclusion à tirer. Elle avait dû se lever au milieu de la nuit, délaissé son sommeil (et choisir d’encourir sa rage) pour faire ces chocolats juste pour lui. Et au vu de leur état, cette personne n’était pas non plus très alaise en cuisine, ce qui rendait leur effort d’autant plus louable. Si seulement il savait de qui il s’agissait.

Sanji prit l’un des chocolats et l’amena à son nez. L’arôme de saké était fort et immédiatement reconnaissable, avec une touche de brûlé masqué derrière. Un petit rire lui échappa. En effet, mon mystérieux ami, le chocolat est tout un art. Il fallait avouer que son idée de cacher son erreur avec de l’alcool était assez ingénieuse. Il prit une bouchée avec prudence. Mmh, un peu trop de beurre, c’était certain, mais l’amande ajoutait une note élégante (lui-même adorait l’amande). Il aimait l’amande. La personne le savait, n’est-ce pas ? C’est pour ça qu’elle l’avait ajouté. Elle avait pensé à lui quand elle avait fait ces chocolats. Sanji fourra le reste de cet énorme chocolat dans sa bouche. Ce n’était pas le meilleur des chocolats qu’il avait jamais goûté, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, cependant ça restait le meilleur chocolat qu’il avait jamais eût.

Mais qui l’avait préparé ? Il avait déjà une petite idée, mais il avait peur que ça puisse être un leurre. Il devait examiner les faits. La personne ne voulait pas qu’il sache qui elle était : pourquoi ? Avait-elle peur qu’il se moque d’elle ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Et était-ce vraiment la déclaration d’amour qu’il pensait que c’était ? La personne n’avait pas l’air d’avoir été très préparée : c’était un des chiffons que Franky utilisait partout sur le bateau pour laquer le bois et ce genre de choses. Sanji avait acheté l’emballage de ses cadeaux à lui la dernière fois qu’ils avaient touché terre. La personne avait réussi à ouvrir son frigo au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui démontrait de la conviction, et elle n’avait pas laissé la moindre trace de son passage parce qu’elle savait qu’il détestait les intrus. Elle n’était pas très bonne à l’art du chocolat, mais elle avait quand même fait l’effort pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas très encline à décorer leur cadeau en aucune façon (peut-être que la personne n’avait pas un romantisme très prononcé, même si elle avait utilisé le jour de la Saint Valentin pour passer à l’action). Cependant l’indice le plus important était qu’elle avait inconsciemment choisi le tissu noir et vert, et que parmi tous les alcools disponibles, dont beaucoup se mariaient beaucoup mieux à l’amande, elle avait choisi ce saké en particulier. Le saké qu’il avait en stock juste pour Zoro, parce que la Tête de Cactus se plaignait sans arrêt s’il lui en donnait un autre, même s’il s’agissait d’une meilleure marque.

Zoro avait fait des chocolats pour lui. Non, Zoro avait souffert la fabrication de chocolat au milieu de la nuit pour la Saint Valentin, juste pour Sanji. Il sourit. Ah, ce pauvre Marimo. Il fourra un autre chocolat dans sa bouche, et pendant qu’il attendait que ça fonde sur sa langue, il commença à assembler des ingrédients. Il en avait besoin pour son cadeau en retour : une génoise en chocolat, avec beaucoup de cacao pur, juste une pincée de sucre, et des tonnes de ce saké spécifique dans la couche crème. Le thé de ses dames pouvait attendre qu’il le mette au four.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ça faisait un moment que Zoro s’entrainait avec les fenêtres et la trappe ouverte pour avoir un peu d’air frais. Pourtant la trappe se ferma soudain et le son lui fit presque perdre sa prise sur ses poids, et il faillit se cogner la tête sur le support à haltères. Mais qu’est-ce que… ? Il était sûr qu’il avait sécurisé la porte, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir se fermer toute seule comme ça.

Il jeta son regard sur la trappe, et ne remarqua le plateau que lorsque la goutte d’eau agrippée au verre de vin glissa vers le pied et refléta la lumière du soleil. Mais que… ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on lui avait amené à boire et à manger à cette heure-ci ? Il n’avait pas réussi à louper le dîner, si ? Quand il s’approcha, il reconnut la boisson comme étant du vin blanc. Autour d’un plat caché se trouvait une petite cuillère et fourchette, et il souleva la cloche d’un côté et jeta un coup d’œil dessous. Lorsqu’il reconnut la forme il dévoila l’assiette d’un geste rapide et soupira. Il n’aimait pas les choses sucrées. Sanji aurait dû le savoir.

Attendez une minute ! C’était– C’était un gâteau au chocolat. Sanji lui avait amené un gâteau au chocolat ! De plus, Sanji lui avait apporté le goûter. Ici, tout en haut. Il ne faisait jamais une chose pareille ! Il disait toujours que si les mecs voulaient un truc à grignoter, ils devaient aller lui demander à la cambuse. Il apportait seulement le goûter aux filles. Et en plus, là, c’était du chocolat…

La chaleur lui monta soudain aux joues. C’était pas possible. Sanji ne pouvait pas savoir que c’était Zoro qui avait fait ces chocolats. Comment pourrait-il ? Ce devait être une erreur ! Ou une blague ! Oui, voilà, il avait dû découvrir l’origine d’une façon ou d’une autre, et il avait riposté avec une blague ! Il savait que Zoro n’aimait pas les choses sucrées après tout ! Il était probablement mécontent quand il découvrit que les chocolats ne venaient pas de l’une des filles. Il pensait probablement que c’était une blague de la part de Zoro ou quelque chose du style. Et ce gâteau était sa revanche. Mais bon, c’était du chocolat pour la Saint Valentin, même si c’était pas pour de vrai. Zoro avait le droit de prétendre que c’était vrai, juste pour quelques minutes, non ? Fourchette en main, il coupa une bouchée et le mit dans sa bouche, prêt pour la chose la plus affreusement sucrée qu’il eût jamais goûté. A la place, il fixa l’assiette du regard. Et le regarda encore et encore.

Ce n’était pas sucré. C’était amer, et gorgé de son saké préféré, et c’était le meilleur gâteau au chocolat qui avait jamais touché sa langue. C’était le baume le plus doux que son cœur aurait pu chercher. Sanji avait vraiment réfléchi et pensé à lui avant de faire ce gâteau. Ce n’était pas une blague. C’était au moins un merci. Il espérait que ça voulait dire quelque chose de plus. Il prit son temps pour savourer la part, appréciant même le vin plus que d’habitude, et il fixa l’assiette vide du regard pendant quelques moments avant de fermer les yeux pendant une bonne minute. Il devrait descendre. Il devrait vraiment descendre. Il fixa du regard le loquet de la trappe, avant d’enfin l’ouvrir. Il descendit en glissant le long de l’échelle et courut quasiment jusqu’à la porte de la cuisine.

Sur le seuil il hésita, la main sur la poignée. Mais avant qu’il puisse décider quoi faire, la porte s’ouvrit et Sanji était devant lui. Le blond fit un pas en arrière et l’invita à l’intérieur d’un geste. Zoro le regarda de haut en bas pendant un instant, paralysé et sans voix, mais le tressaillement d’un sourcil en vrille l’incita à bouger. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement définitif, et un silence gênant envahi le lieu.

Après un moment, Sanji avait l’air d’en avoir marre du manque de conversation parce qu’il s’appuya à la table et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de dire :

— En quoi puis-je t’aider ?

La gorge de Zoro était affreusement rêche, mais il arriva quand même à sortir le mot « gâteau » d’une voix rauque. L’expression de Sanji s’éclaira immédiatement.

— C’était comment ?

— Euh… Bien. Ouais, très bon.

Zoro avala à plusieurs reprises. Bordel, il avait l’air d’un idiot. Ce gâteau était le meilleur dessert qu’il avait jamais goûté, et la meilleure réplique qu’il avait c’était ‘’bien’’ ? Tain, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être con.

Le sourire de Sanji s’étalait d’une oreille à l’autre.

— Super. Je suis content que tu ais aimé.

— Et les… chocolats ? lâcha Zoro avant qu’il puisse s’en empêcher.

Il voulait se donner une baffe pour ça, et même plus d’une. Comment pouvait-il s’attendre à ce qu’un chef de ce calibre aime ses chocolats miteux ? Un de ces jours il devrait juste fermer sa bouche à tout jamais avec un bon coup de colle.

— Ils étaient délicieux. Meilleurs chocolats que j’ai jamais eu.

Zoro laissa échapper un souffle de dérision et regarda par la fenêtre.

— C’est ça, ouais. Pas la peine de me mentir. Je sais qu’ils étaient pourris.

— Bon, c’est vrai, ils n’étaient pas de la meilleure qualité, tu as raison.

Zoro laissa échapper un autre rire.

— Mais quand même, c’était les meilleurs que j’ai jamais eus, parce que tu es celui qui les as faits.

Zoro le regarda d’un air ahuri, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles, et il était presque sûr qu’il devait être cramoisi maintenant. Sanji ne pouvait pas être en train de dire ce qu’il croyait qu’il était en train de dire. Sanji était hétéro. Il était un homme à femmes. N’est-ce pas ?

— Mais– Mais, et les filles alors, t’en penses quoi ? bégaya Zoro.

Il ressentit le désagréable besoin de fuir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite : il n’avait pas envie d’entendre le cuistot lover déclamer en vagues interminables sa dévotion exagérée pour Nami et Robin.

— En effet, qu’est-ce que j’en pense ?

Ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi il s’était attendu, et il était sûr que ça devait se voir sur son visage parce que Sanji lui sourit calmement.

— Mais– Tu–, continua Zoro. Tous les cadeaux de la Saint Valentin…

— Oui, et ? Quoi, un gars ne peut même plus montrer sa dévotion à une belle dame sans que ça veuille dire ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? Par exemple, de quelle couleur étaient les roses que je leur ai données au petit déjeuner ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je remarquerais un truc pareil si je m’en fous ? rugit Zoro, son visage encore plus chaud qu’avant.

Son cœur sombra lorsqu’il se rappela la présence des fleurs. Les fleurs voulaient dire beaucoup à la Saint Valentin, tout autant que des chocolats. Sanji le dévisagea avec un regard entendu, levant son sourcil visible, jusqu’à ce que Zoro ressente le besoin de regarder ailleurs.

— Rose pâle, murmura-t-il si doucement que ce devait être à peine audible, mais le sourire en coin de Sanji montrait qu’il avait très bien entendu.

— Et est-ce que tu sais ce que signifie des roses de couleur rose ?

— De l’… l’amour ? répondit Zoro d’un ton interrogatif.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à regarder Sanji dans les yeux, et il haïssait le fait que sa voix soit partie dans les aigus.

— Dans un sens, oui.

C’était comme si son cœur avait atteint les semelles de ses chaussures maintenant, et il se demanda comment ça pouvait être pire. Peut-être que son cœur allait quitter sa personne et plonger jusqu’au pont inférieur après le prochain coup. C’était sa faute, en vrai. C’était lui qui avait commencé l’histoire des chocolats.

— Cependant, continua Sanji, ça signifie d’habitude l’amour, la gratitude et l’appréciation d’une amitié.

Le regard de Zoro s’ancra sur l’œil céruléen de Sanji, et il était sûr que son choc devait être pleinement visible sur son visage.

— Juste de l’amitié, rien de plus.

Sanji sourit, et Zoro pouvait sentir les coins de sa bouche commencer à se relever eux aussi en réponse, et il fit de son mieux pour les arrêter. Tout ça ne voulait encore rien dire. Ça signifiait simplement qu’il n’avait pas encore montré ouvertement de quelconques sentiments romantiques pour Nami ou Robin.

— Il n’y a pas de roses rouges à bord, et celles-là signifient ‘’je t’aime’’ comme tu le sais probablement…

Eh bien voilà, il leur avait juste donné ceux de couleur rose parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix, mais s’il en avait eu à bord–

—… mais si j’en avais eu, je te les aurais toutes données à toi, là maintenant.

L’inspiration que Zoro était en train de prendre se coinça dans sa gorge et il se mit à tousser de manière incontrôlable, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux à cause de l’effort, et Sanji se mit à rigoler. Bordel de merde, c’était genre la pire réaction possible à une déclaration d’amour. Il respirait encore difficilement, les mains sur les genoux, et son visage était sans aucun doute de la couleur d’une langouste, quand il sentit la main de Sanji se poser sur son dos et le caresser de haut en bas pour l’apaiser. Zoro tourna la tête vers lui et dit d’une voix rauque :

— Putain, pourquoi tu pouvais pas simplement venir me dire que tu m’aimes, au lieu de me torturer avec tes stupides machinations à la noix ?

Sanji rit de nouveau.

— Ouaiiiis ! C’est grave l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! Et puis ça s’appelle de la romance, Marimo !

— Eh bien la romance, c’est pourri, cuistot du dimanche ! dit Zoro entre ses dents.

Mais il souriait si fort que l’étirement de ses lèvres en était douloureux. Le sourire de Sanji était tout aussi grand quand Zoro se redressa et lui fit face. Il prit une grande goulée d’air, sans s’étouffer dessus cette fois.

— Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il n’aurait pas pu imaginer meilleure réponse que celle des lèvres de Sanji sur les siennes.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Note d’Auteur de LoreenaLaufeyson  
>  **
> 
> Purée, ça me donne grave envie de manger du chocolat. Et si vous vous posiez la question, la recette qu’utilise Zoro est juste inventée pour cette fic, mais elle est vaguement basée sur une recette que j’utilise (avec du chocolat noir, du beurre, des petits beurres et des chamallows) mais la variante utilisé dans la fanfic n’existe pas. Si vous voulez l’essayer quand même vous êtes la bienvenue, tant que vous avez le bon âge bien sûr ;)
> 
> _Répandez l’ <3 !_
> 
> **LL**
> 
> **  
>  Note de Traductrice :  
>  **
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à le montrer ici **mais surtout** sur l’œuvre originelle **[_The Mysterious Chocolates_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726704)** pour que l’auteur sache que vous avez lu sa fanfic (ce n’est pas grave si les commentaires sont dans une langue qu’ils ne comprennent pas, tant qu’ils savent que vous avez lu et apprécié leur histoire).


End file.
